Forbidden
by demonprincess17
Summary: In which Sue Sylvester is an Ohio state senator, and she manages to pass a law making Glee-Clubs illegal in the state. It's a crazy idea, just go with it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**-In which Sue Sylvester is an Ohio state senator, and she manages to pass a law making Glee-Clubs illegal in the state. It's a crazy idea, just go with it. GLEE IS NOT MINE. I DO NOT OWN GLEE!-**

Rachel Berry had never been more scared in her entire life. The law had just passed, making anything related to Glee-Club illegal. She sat with the other members of the New Directions, and the Warblers, and gasped when the law was passed. She turned to look at Finn, tears filling her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Finn whispered back. Rachel glanced at the rest of the people around her. New Directions and Warblers weren't the only clubs there. Aural Intensity, the Hipsters, and even Vocal Adrenaline were also watching as Senator Sylvester signed the bill into law. On her other side, Rachel heard Mercedes mumble a swear under her breath.

"She finally beat us. We're all going to jail now."

"Oh, grilled Cheesus. I look horrible in orange." Kurt hissed from behind them.

"You're concerned with clothes? We could be put on the death penalty!" Blaine whispered from where he sat next to Kurt. A few of the other Warblers nodded.

"We need to get out of the state." Wes turned to the others, "Who's with me?" A few of the other Warblers, half of Aural Intensity, and all of Vocal Adrenaline nodded.

"I don't think we can afford to leave the state." Sam looked worriedly at Mercedes.

"None of us really can. We're poor, misfits, and criminals." Quinn swallowed a sob. Rachel looked around at her friends.

"We will get through this." She reassured all of them. They nodded half-heartedly. Finn grabbed her hand, and Rachel squeezed it.

* * *

><p>A few days later a knock came on her door.<p>

"Rachel Berry, you're under arrest for being a member of an illegal Glee-Club." A burly police officer grabbed her arm, and forced her around. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you. You have the right to obtain a lawyer." The cop led Rachel to a police van, and shoved her inside. Mercedes, Lauren, and Artie were already inside.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel stifled a sob, and sat next to Mercedes.

"We're gonna be in jail. In a cell." Artie's eyes were wide. "I can't go to jail. I'll be killed!"

"We're are gonna be killed. We sing and dance for fun." Lauren grumbled.

"Why is Ms. Sylvester doing this?" Mercedes asked. The van stopped again, and Finn and Kurt were forced inside. Rachel could hear Burt yelling at the cops from outside. Kurt had a bruise on his arm, and Finn had clearly been punched in the face.

"Finn. What happened?" Rachel caressed his face, and he flinched.

"When the cops came to take us, Burt flipped. He started yelling, and the cops took it out on us, to show him a lesson." Finn grimaced and rubbed the bruise on his jaw.

"I'm so scared." Kurt admitted, sitting next to Mercedes. No one spoke, but they all agreed. The van stopped again, and Quinn got in. She glanced at everyone else.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" She asked, as she sat down.

"Yep." Lauren answered solemnly. The van stopped to pick up Tina, Mike, Santana, and Brittany.

"Is this a party bus?" Brittany asked as she say next to Santana.

"No, boo. This is bad. Really bad." Kurt frowned. The van stopped again to pick up Sam. Mercedes hugged him as he got on.

"Hey guys. Fancy seeing you here." He joked. Everyone stared at him. "Okay, not funny." Sam sat down. The van stopped to pick up Puck, then a very blond Warbler got on.

"Jeff?" Kurt walked over to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't leave. My family couldn't get the money. I go to Dalton on scholarship, remember?" Jeff was shaking.

"Sit down. You're terrified." Kurt gestured to a seat. Jeff nodded and sat down.

"All the others got out. The other Warblers. David offered to spot the money for me, but I won't ever take charity." Jeff sniffed. The van stopped again. Blaine was shoved on.

"Blaine!" Kurt leapt up and hugged him, then looked at him."What are you doing here? Why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't. My aunt isn't completely there, and when I called my dad, he said I deserve to go to jail for a couple of years, if it meant I'd get to be a real man." Blaine shuddered.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt hugged him again, and the two sat down. The van drove on for a while longer, and finally stopped after half an hour.

"Alright maggots! Line up! Alphabetical order!" An officer barked. Blaine rolled Artie to the front of the line, and stood behind him. Lauren made her way to the back of the line.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispered.

"No talking!" The officer yelled, whacking Brittany with the stick he was holding. "You all know why you're here! You've been charged with illegal conduct, and are accused of being in illegal Glee-Clubs." The officer sneered.

"How long are we going to be here?" Finn asked.

"Your trial is in two weeks. You'll most likely be found guilty, and serve a life sentence, in solitary confinement." The officer sneered again, "For now we've got you in a common cell. Move it fairies!" The officer blew his whistle, and shoved Artie forward. The rest of the kids followed. Rachel reached out, and grabbed onto Blaine's arm in front of her. She reach her other hand behind her, and Mike Chang took a hold of it. They formed a chain, linking hands.

"Get in there! There will be no lewd behavior, no fighting, no complaining, and absolutely no singing!" The officer yelled. He slammed the gate shut, and locked it.

"We are so doomed." Jeff sat down and started rocking back and forth. Sam and Mercedes, and Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, and they sat as well.

"We have two weeks stuck here, until we go on trial. Then we'll be locked up in solitary, and die alone and crazy." Puck grumbled. Lauren brushed his arm, and sat down as well.

"Let's try and make the best of our last days together then" She said. Rachel nodded, and sat down next to Mercedes, holding Finn's hand. It was going to be the longest, and the shortest, and the scariest two weeks of her life.

**-This is definitely gonna be in more than one part. Let me know what you think, should I continue it?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Plot twists abound, as it turns out Sue wasn't the mastermind behind the bill. GLEE belongs to RIB, Hey Soul Sister belongs to TRAIN.-**

Kurt Hummel hates jail. He's been there for five days, and he hasn't had time for his moisturizing routine, or his exercises, or a decent meal, that isn't made with orange cheese. Everything in jail is an ugly orange color. The food, the clothes, the beds. Then again, Kurt doesn't have it as bad as some of the other guys. Puck's hair has started growing in around his Mohawk. Blaine, who has to shave twice a day, has horrid 5 o'clock stubble covering his face. On the upside, with no gel, Blaine's hair is adorably floppy. Finn, Jeff, Mike, Artie, and Sam have also started growing ugly beards. And, Kurt hates to admit, he also has little facial hairs growing on his skin.

"We're all going to look like ugly mountain-men." Kurt complained, sitting next to Blaine.

"It could be worse. We could be stuck in solitary confinement, and I wouldn't ever see you." Blaine stroked Kurt's face.

"You feel that? Ugly stubble!" Kurt frowned.

"I think we all have a similar problem." Sam said, stroking his own little hairs. In the corner, Jeff mumbled something about six part harmonies to "Hey Soul Sister."

"Jeff?" Kurt walked over to the blond Warbler. Ever since being confined to the cell, Jeff had reverted into himself. He believed he was back at Dalton, safe with the Warblers.

"Jeff? It's me, Kurt." He reached out to touch the boy, but Jeff recoiled in terror.

"Ok. Well, um, keep practicing those harmonies." Kurt walked back over to Blaine.

"He's to far gone. The only thing that'll make him better is if we get him out of here." Blaine reached up to hold Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty little ladies. Aren't we all clean? Back to the cell!" The boys turned to the sound of one of the officers. The girls had been taken away earlier, to take showers, and now that they were coming back, it would be the boys turn. They hadn't had a shower in the entire time they'd been in jail.<p>

"Get in there." The officer opened the gate to let the girls into the cell.

"Now gentlemen. Who's ready to get clean?" The officer sneered, and Kurt felt as though he's being taken to the gas-chamber instead of the shower."Line up! Alphabetical order!" The officer yelled. Blaine rolled Artie to the front. Kurt went to stand at the back of the line. The officer lead them to a gray door.

* * *

><p>"Inside here is the shower. You will strip, bathe, and dress again, all in under 6 minutes." The officer ordered.<p>

"The girls were in there for 10 minutes." Kurt mumbled.

"Girls need more time then boys do. They've got all that hair." The officer's eyes glazed over.

"You bastard! You were watching them! Holy grilled Cheesus!" Finn's eyes grew wide as he came to his realization.

"Get in there." The officer barked, opening the door. Kurt ran to a corner, and quickly pulled off the ugly orange jumpsuit he was wearing. Avoiding eye-contact with anyone, especially Blaine, he went into the showers. The instant the water hit his skin, Kurt sighed. The water was so warm and nice, and Kurt tilted his head back to let it run down his neck. Kurt could vaguely make out the other guys through the mist, but he really didn't care at this point that there was a wet, naked, Blaine only a few feet away from him. Not that he'd be able to do anything anyway. The guard was probably watching them too. There was no soap, so Kurt finished soaking and walked out. He was met by a rack of orange towels.

"Seriously? More orange?" Kurt mumbled. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and went back over to the clothes. A row of orange jumpsuits lay out. They looked clean, and Kurt grabbed his size. He dressed himself, and sat down to wait for the rest of the guys. Puck came out next, and Kurt politely averted his eyes.

* * *

><p>Eventually all the guys were clean and dressed.<p>

"Ok maggots! Line up, let's go!" The officer came back in, and led the boys back to the cell. They went inside, and sat with the girls.

"Lucky lucky. It's a good thing you cleaned up, cause you have a visitor." The officer sneered. He walked away, and came back a few seconds later with Senator Sue Sylvester.

"Have fun." The officer grinned evilly, and walked away.

"Hey kids." Sue began, but was cut off by Rachel.

"Don't talk to us. How could you do this Ms. Sylvester?"

"I didn't expect it to be like this. The bill wasn't even my idea. I just agreed to it, because he said he'd make sure my health care bill passed." Sue looked at them, sincerity in her eyes.

"He?" Mercedes asked.

"Senator Philip Robstein." Sue explained. "He's the mastermind behind most of the bills passed in Ohio."

"Why would he want to pass a law making glee-club illegal?" Quinn asked.

"He doesn't explain why, he just passes them. No one knows anything about the Senator." Sue seemed to shudder. She looked scared.

"Well, there really isn't anything we can do now." Artie sighed, "we're stuck here."

"The trial is in about a week. We'll have you put on bail, and then raise the funds to get you out of the state." Ms. Sylvester explained.

"Why are you helping us? You hate glee-club." Santana crossed her arms and glared at Sue.

"Yes, but you're just kids. You don't deserve this." Sue sighed.

"Visiting time is up! You'll have to come back tomorrow Senator." The officer smiled at Sue.

"Thank you officer." Sue nodded, and walked out.

"So maggots. I'm getting kind if bored just watching you. How about you sing me a song?" The officer sneered. No one moved. "Oh, come on. I won't report you. I'm the head guy in charge here, and I order you to sing for me."

In the corner, Jeff started singing the beat to "Hey Soul Sister."

"Oh, I love this song." The officer leaned up against the wall. "The rest of you better sing."Kurt nodded at Blaine, and the two of them joined Jeff in singing back-up. Tina and Lauren soon joined in, and Rachel began to sing.

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

Finn, Quinn, and Puck joined

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Artie, Santana, and Brittany joined in

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

Everyone was singing now. Blaine led the others in the side-step choreography the Warblers had used at Sectionals.

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in youLike a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

They finished the song. Kurt looked at the officer.

"Bravo maggots. You really can sing good, can't you? It's too bad I'm going to report you now, for breaking the rules." The officer sneered, and walked away, humming the song to himself.

"Damn it. That little scumbag bastard." Puck let out a string of curses.

"Well, it's a lesson learned. No singing." Tina sighed, and sat down next to Mike.

"Tonight." Jeff mumbled, and curled up in a ball in the corner, and fell asleep. Kurt leaned against the wall, and Blaine leaned against him.

"We sound great together. When we get out of here, we really should collaborate more often." Finn said, sitting next to Rachel.

"Yeah, Finn. As soon as we get out of here." Kurt smiled at his brother, but secretly he was thinking that they might never get out, despite what Sue Sylvester said.

**-Ok, this one was actually really easy to write. In case you can't tell, each chapter will be told from a different character perspective. I might not be able to update in a while, my Mom has banned computer usage for the month.-**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn Hudson is going to personally break the nose of the prison guard as soon as he gets out of the cell. He can see him now, watching the girls, and Kurt for some reason. They're all sleeping. In fact, Finn should be sleeping now also. However, he is awake and watching the guard, who's watching the girls. And Kurt. He's probably one of those people, who get off on watching girls sleep, and since Kurt is so effeminate, he watches him too. Yes, Finn us going to break the guards entire face. As soon as he can get out of prison.

"Finn?" Rachel whispers from where she's curled up next to him. Since there are only three beds, they all sleep curled up together, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hey. Why are you awake?" Finn smiled at Rachel, and squeezed her arm.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?" Rachel looked at him, confused. At home, Finn would sleep in until 1pm on the weekends.

"Don't worry about it. I just, woke up from a strange dream. Go back to sleep." Finn smiled at her again. Rachel sighed, and closed her eyes. Finn looked at the guard one more time, and then tried to get to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn woke up to the sound of coughing. Heavy, mucusy, coughing. Over in the lower-right corner of the beds, Santana was shaking, and each cough that came from her, made the entire bed shake.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany was leaning over her, concerned.

"Britt, she's really sick. Be careful, we don't want you getting sick too." Puck pulled the blond back.

"But she has to get better. Whenever Santana gets sick at home, we make soup, and watch old black and white movies." Brittany frowned. "We can't do that here, can we?"

"No boo. We can't." Kurt shook his head.

"Ok. Let's get Santana comfortable, and when the guard comes we can tell him." Rachel went to move the blankets over to Santana.

"No! Don't tell the guard." Finn lept up. Everyone else, except Santana and Jeff, turned to look at him.

"Finn, she's sick. Really sick. She could die or something." Sam used the fact that Santana had just coughed up bile to support his point.

"The guard. He's bad. I mean, he watches the girls while they sleep. And Kurt. He has cameras set up in the bathroom. The only reason he hasn't tried anything, is because he'd have to get past me, and the other guys." Finn put on his most serious face, the one he reserved for football games, and talking to adults.

"Wait? The girls _and_ Kurt? How does that even work?" Artie had a look of disgust on his face. "I mean, no offense Kurt."

"None taken. I'm with you on this one actually." Kurt shuddered, and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"So, what are we going to do. She needs a doctor." Rachel gestured to Santana.

"Jeff needs a psychiatrist. We'll have to manage. When the guard comes by with breakfast, give me your orange juice. Santana can drink that, and the vitamin C should help her get better." Finn arranged the blankets around the girl.

"Damn Finn. When did you get so smart?" Puck lifted Santana up so Finn could arrange the blankets under her.

"I guess being in Glee-Club taught me some stuff about life. Remember when everyone had the flu? Mr. Schuester thought we were all in preschool. Well, my Mom taught me how to take care of myself if I got sick." Finn shrugged. Just then, the guard came in with breakfast.

"Eat up maggots! The trial is in three days. Yep, you're all going to be found guilty, and then I won't have to be so nice to you." The officer chuckled evilly, and passed the breakfast to them. An oozy egg-concoction, cold toast, and an Dixie cup of orange juice was the meal for the morning. Everyone passed their OJs to Finn, who coaxed Santana into drinking.

"Come on Santana. It's gonna make you feel better." The Latina leaned forward just enough to drink. In the corner, Blaine was trying to get Jeff to eat the omelette.

"Jeff. It's Dalton breakfast. A delicious warm omelette." Blaine took a bite, gagged, and spit it back out. "Nevermind. Just eat toast." The others gagged down their own breakfast, avoiding the eggs. Soon, the guard came back for the food.

"Time for a shower, ladies. And Kurt, why don't you cone along?" The guard sneered. The other boys tensed, and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand protectively.

"It's not an argument. It's an order. Let's go!" The guard grabbed Quinn, who was closest to the gate. She screamed, and Finn shoved the guard into the wall.

"Get away." He growled. The guard laughed.

"What are you gonna do Lurch?" The guard took out his gun, and pointed it right at Finn. No one moved. Quinn whimpered from where she lay on the ground."That's what I thought. Let's go girls." They started for the door. Finn gestured to Brittany.

"Britt. Listen. The guard can't know that Santana is sick. You need to help her walk to the showers. But you need to make it look like she's walking on her own." Finn lifted Santana up, and Brittany helped her into the line.

"I thought I made myself clear._ Ladies_!" The guard reached out to Kurt, grinning.

"You are a sick, twisted man." Kurt glared at the guard, who sneered.

"Either you get over here on your own, or I force you."Kurt sighed, and walked over to where the girls were. The guard closed the gate, and walked over to the girls. In front of the rest of the guys, he grabbed at each girl, and settled on holding his hand at Kurt's neck. "Let's go." He sneered, leading them away.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blaine balled his hands into fists.

"We need to stay calm. The trial is in three days, and Ms. Sylvester said she'd raise the money for bail, to get us out of the state." Finn paced the room. Blaine punched the bed, and sat down. "We just have to wait." Finn sat next to Blaine, and stared towards the direction the girls and Kurt had gone off to. Only three more days.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ok, so this is Blaine's chapter, which means it's gonna be very Klaine-centric. I promise I'll return to Finchel after this chapter, but I need to get my Klaine out.-**

Blaine Anderson knows they've lost. The jury has been paid off, the judge is biased, the lawyers they hired didn't believe in their cause. Still, points should be given for effort. They pulled out the heavy hitters; Rachel with her inspirational speeches, Finn with his innocent charm, Kurt with his tears. But none of it was any use, and now Blaine watches as the jury proclaims them all guilty, with bail set at half a million dollars.

"The sentence is twenty years, with chance for probation at fifteen." The judge banged his gavel, and left. Blaine couldn't help but think about Wes, and the other Warblers. The ones that had gotten out in time. Next to him, Kurt sobbed, and clutched his hand.

"Ms. Sylvester will never be able to raise enough money." Kurt whispered. Blaine squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>A week later the guard came in, announcing they had a visitor. Senator Sue Sylvester walked in.<p>

"I can take it from here officer." Sue gestured the guard towards the door.

"What's the news Ms. Sylvester?" Tina asked. Sue sat down outside the cell.

"We've managed to raise enough money to get almost all of you out. Money poured in from all over the country. There were some personal messages. The first is from Will Schuester:

_Kids. I am shocked at how you've been treated, and I know I'll do whatever it takes to help you. You guys inspire me, and really it's my fault you're all in jail, while I hide out in Illinois. Never stop believing. Mr. Schuester_."Sue finished reading, and moved on to the next letter.

"_Blaine! And Kurt, and Jeff, and all you New Directions..The Warblers live! In San Jose, California, at least for now. We hope you join us soon. We even sent you some helping cash. Lots of cash. Be strong. And, you New Directions can come along for the ride. We'd like that. Wes and David_."Blaine smiled at his dorky friends. There hearts were certainly in the right place.

"We received thousands of packages, with cash, checks, letters. This one was the strangest:

_I would just like to say, I am sorry. Also, I hope this makes up for all the times I screwed you guys over in the past. Rachel, be nice to Finn. And Finn, if you hurt her, I will find you. JsJ._" Sue finished the letter.

"JsJ?" Sam looked at Rachel and Finn, confused.

"Jesse St. James. That bastard." Finn swore, but he smiled widely.

"As I mentioned earlier, only most of you can go. We couldn't raise enough for all of you, even with the donations." Sue frowned, "Four of you have to stay."Blaine looked around the room. Jeff and Santana had to leave. If Santana left, Brittany would follow. Artie would follow Brittany, Tina would follow Artie, Mike would follow Tina. Sam would most definitely follow Mike, and that only left Mercedes, Quinn, Lauren, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and himself. Mercedes, Quinn, and Lauren would want to go. And Blaine was going to make sure Kurt went as well.

"I'm staying." Blaine heard Rachel announce. She stood by Finn, clutching his hand.

"I'm staying too." Finn looked at Rachel, then at Ms. Sylvester.

"And someone's gotta make sure the lovebirds don't do anything too crazy, so I guess I'm staying too." Puck grumbled, but there was sincerity in his eyes.

"One more of you will have to stay." Sue looked at the rest of them. Blaine swallowed.

"I'm staying." He said. Kurt looked at him, eyes wide.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, listen. Jeff and Santana have to get out, they're both sick. Brittany follows Santana, Artie follows Brittany, Tina follows Artie, Mike follows Tina. Sam and Mike are best friends. Mercedes, Quinn and Lauren won't stay if we forced them. And I am not letting you stay either. You have a life to live, Kurt. You're probably the only one who can raise the other two million dollars to get Rachel, and Puck, and Finn, and me out of here. Kurt, please, go." Blaine stared at him, and Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without you. Didn't I say I'd never say goodbye to you?" Kurt sniffed.

"It's not goodbye. We will see each other again. Promise." Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. He stepped back, and joined the other three who were staying.

"Promise." Kurt whispered back. He turned to Mercedes, who was holding out her hand for him.

"We'll get the money for the rest of you. Y'all ain't staying here forever." Mercedes promised. Blaine nodded, and smiled at Kurt one last time, before they all walked out. Only Sue Sylvester remained.

"We will raise the money. I contacted some outside sources, and we're sending everyone to Chicago. We're planning on holding a benefit concert, to raise the funds. Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, even Patti LuPone have agreed to perform." Sue smiled faintly at them.

"We can manage until then. What's a few more months in this hole?" Rachel tried to play her words off as cheerful, but Blaine could sense the fear and regret in her voice.

"I'll visit again in about two weeks, to let you know how the process is going. We're also working on retracting the bill, declaring it unconstitutional." With those words, Sue Sylvester walked out. Puck turned and sat on one of the beds.

"Since there's only four of us now, I guess we each get a bed." Puck lay down on the one he was sitting on. "Dibs."

"There are only three beds, Noah." Rachel rolled her eyes at the mohawked boy.

"Well, I figure you and Finnocence will want to share a bed." Puck grinned.

"I-" Rachel started, then decided against arguing with him, and sat on another bed. She huffed, then glanced at Finn."Are you coming or not?"Finn nodded, and sat next to her.

Blaine smiled at the two, then sat on the last bed. His thoughts drifted to Kurt, and Blaine sighed. Kurt was safe. But was Blaine?

**-Ok! So, that went a lot of weird places. And yes, I realize that the sentence given to them is a bit exaggerated, especially for a fake crime I made up. That only effects one state. Like I said at the beginning, just go with my crazy. Much love.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-This is Puck's chapter. GLEE is still not mine.-**

"Noah Puckerman." Puck grumbled, telling the guard his name. The new guard, that Sue Sylvester had requested, after Quinn had told her about the other one.

"Age?"

"18"

"Crime?"

"Being in a glee-club." Puck glared at the guard. He was one of those old Army general types. The guard nodded, and wrote something on the clipboard he was holding.

"Get inside the cell." The guard gestured Puck into a small cell, with a cot and nothing else. They had all been moved to separate cells, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and himself. The guard claimed it was to keep them from "illegal activity."

"Name?"

"Rachel Berry."Puck watched the guard as he talked to Rachel. The man's eyes didn't light up, and he didn't seem to want to grope her. A definite improvement from the old guard. The guard finished with Rachel, and sent her to the cell next to Puck's. A concrete wall separated them, but a small barred window let them talk to each other.

"Rachel." Puck whispered through the window.

"Noah? Do you know where Finn is?"

"I think he's next to be questioned by the guard." Puck looked over to the entrance.

"Wait, no that's Blaine." The guard sneered at Blaine.

"Get in the cell, faggot." He barked, shoving Blaine into the cell across from Rachel. Puck balled his hands into fists, and Rachel gasped.

"Blaine! Are you ok?" Rachel called to him.

"Fine. I'm fine." Blaine rubbed his arm where the guard had shoved him.

"It's Finn. Hold on, the guard is talking to Finn." Puck leaned forward to hear what they were saying. The guard put Finn into the cell next to Blaine and across from Puck.

"Hey man." Puck called to Finn.

"Finn! Are you ok?" Rachel reached her arm through the bars out to him.

"Yeah, Rachel I'm fine. I'm ok." Finn reached his own hand out to hers.

"That's sickeningly sweet. You can't actually hold hands." Puck grumbled. Finn glared at him.

"It's the gesture."

"Ok. Let's all hold hands metaphorically." Puck stuck his hands through the cell, one towards Finn, and one towards Rachel.

"You just love to ruin the mood." Rachel grumbled.

"This is jail. You can't be sappy, and lovey-dovey. You will be stabbed if you act that way. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone why you're here. If someone asks, just make up some tough guy story. And Blaine, I would not tell people you're gay. You saw the guard. Picture that, times 1000 with the other criminals, if they find out you're gay." Puck stared at Finn and Blaine.

"Got it." Finn swallowed. Blaine nodded.

"Any other words of wisdom?" Rachel asked.

"Well, considering you're a girl, and some of the guys in here haven't seen a pair of girl-boobs since they were arrested, I'd learn to defend myself. Or get a bodyguard. Finn and I can protect you, but not all the time. We'll probably have different yard times, and meal times." Puck heard Rachel gulp.

"Hold on. Why can't I be a part of the protect Rachel brigade?" Blaine turned to Puck.

"Well, you're gonna be kind of busy trying to protect yourself, if anyone finds out you're gay. Which they will, because the guard will probably tell them. Also, you have a really gay sounding name. No offense." Puck shrugged.

"None taken. And I'm still gonna try to help Rachel."

"Thank you Blaine." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yard time! Berry! Anderson! Let's go!" The guard pressed a button, and Rachel and Blaine's cell doors opened. "Come on." The guard barked. Rachel and Blaine walked over to him. Rachel looked over to Finn, who smiled at her.<p>

"Move!" The guard grabbed Blaine, and shoved them both forward. As soon as all three had left, Finn turned to Puck.

"They're gonna die out there." He grumbled.

"They're smart. Together, they can manage long enough to get somewhere safe, and hide until they can get back in here." Puck reassured Finn.

"Why did she stay? Why did _he _stay? You realize if anything happens to Blaine, Kurt will kill me!" Finn put his head in his hands, as he sat on the cot in his cell.

"If something happens to Blaine, it will probably happen to you too. And Rachel, and me." Puck grumbled.

"We are dead. So, freaking dead." Finn sighed, and lay down on the cot.

"Let's hope Ms. Sylvester can raise the money before something bad happens." Puck said, as he lay down on his own cot.

**-Ok. So kind of a crappy chapter. In case you're wondering, they are in a new jail, and there are four cells in where they are located. The cells are 8' by 8' by 8'. There are two on each side, separated by a 3' wall, with a 2' by 3' window. Their is a hallway in between the cells across from each other, that is 5' wide.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-This one is kind of intense. As always, I don't own Glee. Also, I have a tumblr: demonprincess17(dot)tumblr(dot)com. its really crappy though... i dont knows how to get gifs on there-**

"Eat, you filthy little bastard!" The guard in charge of the Mess Hall barked at Rachel. She stared at the meal in front of her, eyes wide. She couldn't eat it. It was meat, and Rachel didn't even know what kind of meat. It was a dull brown color, floating in some sort of sauce. Rachel would never eat it. She was a vegan, and she was also positive this, thing, wasn't edible. Beside her, Blaine gulped down a bite.

"Rachel. Just eat it."

"I can't Blaine."

"Is it because it's meat? Rachel, that's basically all they have here." Blaine gagged down another bite.

"It's because I don't know what it is." Rachel poked the thing with her fork.

"It's probably the prison version of lunch meat at school." Blaine shrugged. Rachel gulped, and brought a piece of it to her mouth, eyes closed tight. She swallowed, and gagged, coughing.

"Oh God. That was so gross. Blaine, how am I going to survive this?" Rachel's face was green.

"I don't know." Blaine said, poking his own "meat."They had been spending a lot of time together, as the guards preferred to keep men and women apart. And since Blaine was gay, the guards had deemed him like a girl. Finn and Puck were on a completely different schedule than Rachel and Blaine. The only time they saw each other was at night, from across the hallway, and during recreational time outside. These were the moments they relished. When Rachel and Finn could simply stare at eachother, holding hands. Usually, the four of them would just talk, about everything. About home, about the friends and family that were safe in Chicago, about what they were going to do when they got out of the prison.

"Alright ladies! Looks like lunchtime is over, ain't it? Let's go, line up!" The guard barked at them. Rachel and Blaine went into the line. They were led out of the Mess Hall, and back towards the cells.

"Berry! Anderson!" The guard opened their cells. Finn and Puck were gone, which wasn't strange. They went inside, and sat down. Their cells were across from each other, so they could still talk.

"It'll be time for recreation soon." Blaine said, smiling. Rachel nodded.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" She asked.

"Well, we just finished eating, so they could be starting that. Or they're in the craft room. Or the showers. Or they're visiting with Ms. Sylvester, though that's really unlikely." Blaine replied. Rachel nodded. They sat for a while, neither one saying anything. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep. Rachel just sat on her cot, looking out over towards Blaine's cell, towards the crack on the wall, towards the door. Rachel didn't know how long it had been, until she too was drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>After what felt like only 5 minutes of sleep, a loud screeching siren rang out, jolting both teens awake.<p>

"Recreation time scumbags! Come on, filth, let's go!" A guard yelled, opening cells. Rachel noticed that Finn and Puck were in the line. They went outside, and immediately grouped together.

"I'm pretty sure they're trying to kill us with our lunch." Puck grumbled, sitting down.

"It wasn't that bad." Finn said, sitting down next to him.

"That's because you eat everything." Puck replied. Blaine chuckled at this.

"Noah's right Finn. The meat, or whatever it was, was disgusting. And inedible." Rachel shuddered.

"She turned green just looking at it." Blaine added. Puck and Finn both laughed at this.

"As soon as we get out of here, the first thing I'm gonna do, after I hug Lauren and my mom, is get a decent burger." Puck grumbled, clutching his stomach.

"Well, after I hug both of my dads, and Mercedes, and Kurt, and Tina, and everyone else, I'm gonna get a salad." Rachel beamed, just thinking about it.

"After I hug everyone one, I'm getting some BBQ. Chicken wings, corn on the cob." Finn licked his lips.

"After I hug my parents, the Warblers that are in Chicago, whichever ND members will let me, and kiss Kurt so hard he can't breathe, I'm getting some homestyle mac 'n cheese, and lots of my mother's homemade soup." Blaine grinned.

"Dude. That's still my brother. Even if we are in prison, and I understand why you'd want to do that as soon as you got out, he's still my brother." Finn grimaced.

"Dude, you make it sound like Blaine said he was going to start ripping Kurt's clothes off and violently making love to him." Puck said.

"Aaah! Images! Burned into my mind! Grilled Cheesus! Aaaaaaaaaah!" Finn yelled, rubbing at his eyes.

"No, I'm gonna wait until Kurt and I are alone before I do any of that." Blaine smirked.

"Just kill me now." Finn whimpered, curling into a ball. Blaine and Puck laughed, and Rachel rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a shout came from across the yard. The four stood, looking warily over to where it had come from. Two prisoners, both male, were shouting at each other, and shoving each other.

"Move it, ese!" The first one shouted.

"Make me!" The other one shoved the first one again. The first guy pulled something sharp out of his pocket.

"He's got a knife! How the hell...?" Puck trailed off.

"Let's get away from here. This is gonna get ugly." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, and started pulling her away. But all the other prisoners were running towards the fight, and the four glee-club kids were forced towards it as well.

"Look at you, all tough!" The second guy sneered. The first one brandished his knife menacingly.

"Say that to my face." He hissed.

"I just did. Or are you as stupid as you are ugly?"The lunged at each other, cussing. The man with the knife grazed the other ones cheek, bringing blood. The other man yelled in pain, and socked the first man in the jaw.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A guard ran forward, shoving other prisoners aside. The man with the knife turned at glared at him.

"I'm gonna need back-up. One of the prisoners is armed." The guard hissed into the radio on his shirt. He stared back at the man.

"Calm down. We don't want anyone one to get hurt." He spoke slowly.

"You think I'm stupid too, huh? I'm gonna cut you so bad." The man snarled. The four teens had to surpress a smile from the phrase the man had used. It reminded all of them so much of the friends that were safe in Chicago. Even though the current situation was much more dangerous. A group of guards ran out, carrying guns.

"Break it up! Now maggots! Break it up, or I'll shoot." One of the guards shouted. None of the prisoners moved. The guard shot into the air. Some one screamed. And all hell broke loose. Prisoners were running everywhere, guards were shooting at random. Rachel ran towards the safety she knew was nearby the building. Just as she was almost to the entrance, she heard a shot ring out, and someone shoved her aside. She looked up in horror, as Blaine crumpled to the ground, clearly bleeding from a gunshot wound in his side.

**-Told you it was intense! And cliffhanger ending too... Probably gonna be about 2-3 more chapters. I don't know though, because maybe I wanna keep them in prison a little longer.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Dun dun dun. I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING-**

Rachel watched in horror as Blaine crumpled to the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound in his side. She screamed, but no sound escaped her lips. Everything was fuzzy. She could hear Finn, shouting something. She wanted to shout back to him. But she couldn't move. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Nothing felt right.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Finn was shaking her now, his hands on her shoulders.

"Finn. I... Blaine." She stuttered.

"I know. Puck's got him." Finn helped her to her feet. She looked over to where Puck had scooped Blaine into his arms.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!" Puck shouted, as he began running towards the building. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they followed.

"I need help! He was shot!" Puck looked around desperately, hoping one of the guards would come over to them.

"He's gonna be Ok. He has to be. He can't.. Kurt will never forgive me." Finn muttered, eyes wide. The stream of crimson coming from Blaine's side did nothing to convince Finn that everything was going to be Ok.

"Please no." Rachel whispered. A guard ran up to them.

"What happened?"

"What do you think? He was shot in the riot!" Puck shouted.

"Ok. We can take him to the infirmary." The guard went to take Blaine from Puck.

"No. We're going with him." Puck started walking towards the infirmary.

"You are not allowed back there unless you have been injured yourself." The guard barked.

"Listen to me. This is the boyfriend of my best friend's step-brother. He's a part of this crazy dysfunctional family, along with Finn and Rachel, and everyone who is safe in Chicago. We are all going to go with him, and be with him. We are going to get to use the phone to call the others and let them know what's happened. And if you try to stop us, I will personally report you to Senator Sylvester when she comes to visit us again."

The guard's eyes grew wide, and he nodded."Follow me." He led them to the infirmary, where a plump elderly woman took one look at Blaine and proclaimed:

"He needs to go into intensive care."

She pressed some buttons on the desk, and gestured them into a room with many beeping machines.

"He was shot." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Finn said. The woman took some bandages from out of a cupboard, and took Blaine's shirt off. She proceeded to clean the wound, and wrapped it.

"The bullet passed through. It didn't hit any vital organs, but it did go through some arteries, which counts for the blood loss. He'll need a transfusion." She looked at her watch, then turned to the guard.

"The ambulance should be here in about 5 minutes."The guard nodded, and went out to meet it. The woman turned to Rachel, Puck, and Finn.

"You're this boy's friends?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"Here on the glee-club law. It's a disgrace, really. You're kids, you should be allowed to do whatever you please." The others nodded."I suppose you want to use a phone to call the ones that got out. There's one in the outer office. Go ahead and use it. I trust you won't try anything funny. I mean, what are you gonna do, sing me to death?" The woman gestured them away.

"Thank you." Finn smiled at her, and they went out to the phone. Finn dialed Kurt's cell phone number.

"Hello, this is Kurt."

"Kurt? It's Finn."

"Finn? What happened?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Finn..."

"Blaine was shot. There was a riot, and he was protecting Rachel. He's gonna be Ok, he lost a lot of blood, but he's gonna be fine." There was silence on the other end."Kurt?"

"He was shot?" Kurt's voice was barely over a whisper.

"But he's gonna be Ok. He's going to the hospital."

"I- He- Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... Tell him I love him? Tell him that if I could I would be there with him, but I can't, so tell him I love him?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Thank you. Thank you for telling me."

"I knew you'd want to know. Also, yours is the only number I really have memorized besides Rachel's and my Mom's."

"Finn, you goofball."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye."Finn hung up, and turned to Puck and Rachel."Wanna make any calls?"Rachel shook her head, as did Puck.

"I don't think there's anything anyone else wants to know." Puck said. Just then the guard came back in, followed by two paramedics.

"He's back here." The three men went into the inner room, and came out seconds later, with Blaine on a stretcher.

"Blaine! I just called Kurt. He says he loves you." Finn told Blaine as the EMTs carried him out. Blaine's eyelids flickered.

"He'll be Ok. He's in good hands at the hospital." The woman told Rachel, Finn, and Puck. They nodded.

"Back to your cells. The entire prison is on lockdown." The guard led them to their cells.

"She's right. He's gonna be fine." The guard said, as he locked the doors. That night, the three of them worried, and slept restlessly.

**-Ooooooooh. What's gonna happen? Also, the next chapters gonna revolve around those who escaped.-**


	8. Chapter 8

-**Brittany centered chapter. This one's the benefit concert. GLEE still doesn't belong to me. Neither does Starship**-

Brittany doesn't understand why she can't go home. She knows it has something to do with Coach Sylvester. She wants to see her cats again. Her Dad is staying at home with them, and her sister. Meanwhile, she's living with her Mom in an apartment in Ohio. At least all her friends are here too. From what Kurt and Artie and Santana have been telling her, they can't go back to Ohio until the law is retracted. Brittany has no idea what that means. She leaves the apartment, and goes downstairs to the café where everyone else already is. The first thing she notices is how wide Kurt's eyes are. He's super pale, and is staring at his coffee.

"What's wrong Kurtie?" She asks as she sits next to him.

"Blaine was shot." Kurt whispers. Brittany gasps.

"Oh no! Kurtie, that's terrible! Is he gonna be Ok?"

"Finn said he was going to be fine, but I don't know." Kurt sipped his coffee, and cringed."It went cold." Just then, Mercedes walked up to them.

"Ok y'all. We need to figure out what we're gonna do to raise money to get Finchel, Puck, and Blaine out of jail."

"I thought we were going to do a concert." Quinn said, as she sat next to Brittany.

"Do you think anyone will actually pay to see it?" Kurt asked glumly.

"This is Chicago! Of course they are! This ain't Lima." Mercedes beamed.

"So, let's talk songs." Quinn leaned forward.

**~3 days later~**

"I can't believe we managed to set all of this up so fast!" Brittany looked around at the stage they had set up in the park. The Chicago Police Department had allowed them to perform for one set, as long as they didn't do anything illegal. Brittany was getting ready for the song that they were going to sing, sitting on stage in a colorful outfit.

"Kurtie, are we going to sing soon?" She asked. Kurt nodded.

"As soon as Lauren gets back, boo." Just as he said that, Lauren came up on stage from behind the makeshift curtain.

"I'm here. Let's get this party started."

The music started up. A few people in the park started walking over to them. Sam stepped forward, and began to sing.

_It starts with not questioning_

_The answers_

_And giving up before you've begun_

Kurt went up and soloed the next line

_It locks all the doors_

_Increases the pressure_

_And in a flash your time is up_

_Before it's done_

Mercedes and Tina sang together

_And you won't know_

_How it can feel_

_To feel at all_

Everyone sang together

_So I say_

_No_

_To status quo_

Brittany sang the next line

_Who wants to be like the rest_

_And be denied the best that I'm meant for_

They sang together again

_I will show_

_The status quo_

Tina soloed on the next line

_Who wants to be normal_

_I'll never conform_

Mercedes belted the lyrics

_I'll be content to resent the status_

_Quo_

Quinn stepped forward for her solo.

_I kicked down the walls around me_

_They don't know how strong I am_

Artie joined her and they harmonized

_I'm not defined by boundaries_

_They could never understand_

Again they all sang together

_I'm so much more_

_Than status quo_

Artie sang the next line

_Who cares about being_

_Another pipe dreamer_

_Stuck on the bottom floor_

They sang together, dancing around. The crowd was growing bigger.

_And I know_

_It's time to go_

Lauren's solo came on the next line

_So baby I've gotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

Santana sang, the last solo part.

_But I think that I_

_Might have made it so_

They all sang together.

_When I said no no no_

_To status_

_Quo_

They finished the song. A cheer rose up from the people in the park. Kurt smiled.

"If you liked our performance, donate to our cause. We're raising money to protest against the Glee-Club law in Ohio. We need 2 million dollars, so any and all contributions help." Kurt waited. A few people dropped some loose tens and twenties onto the stage. Santana ran to get the safe, where they were planning on keeping the money.

"Is it alright if I go get my checkbook?" An elderly woman asked.

"Of course. We'll still be here." Quinn smiled warmly at her.

"We're coming guys. You won't be in jail forever." Mercedes said, as she started organizing the cash. Brittany watched all the people dropping off money. What Mercedes said had to be true. They were gonna get the other four out, and soon.

**-Ok. So serious writer's block happened in this chapter. YAY STARSHIP!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Back to the jail. This is the last chapter. GLEE IS NOT MINE!-**

"You have a visitor." The guard brought Sue Sylvester in to see Rachel, Finn, and Puck. Blaine was still in the hospital, but was scheduled to get out in three days.

"Ms. Sylvester I hope you have good news." Rachel said as the Senator walked in.

"I do, to an extent. We are only $100,000 away from bailing you out."

"That's great news!" Finn smiled, hugging Rachel.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't retract the law, until the next election in 2012. You will have to stay in Chicago until then." Sue said.

"That's ok. Everyone else is in Chicago. And we can raise awareness for our cause. How soon do you think you'll have the $100,000?" Rachel walked over to Ms. Sylvester.

"By tomorrow. There's another concert being planned for tonight."

"Great. We'll get out. That's what's important now." Puck said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully with the money." Sue gave them a small smile, and left.

"Tomorrow. Imagine it guys. We get to leave this place, get to see our friends and families, tomorrow." Finn sighed. Rachel giggled, and sat next to him. The guard came in, and moved them back to their cells.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow! I'll love ya, tomorrow!" Rachel sang.

"No singing!" The guard barked.

**~Next Day~**

"The Senator is back to see you. Come on, let's go." The guard led Finn, Rachel, and Puck into the visiting room. Sue Sylvester sat in one of the chairs, looking pleased.

"Hello kids. I have good news. We've raised enough money to get all of you out. I've already paid, and we are leaving right now. Your friend, the short one, Blake?"

"Blaine." Finn said.

"Right. We have people removing him from the hospital, and transporting him to the Chicago General Hospital. All of your belongings have been shipped to the apartment complex we have set up for you to stay in, and all that's left is to get you out." Sue stood up, and gestured for them to follow. They walked to the main gates, and after Sue filled out some paperwork, they left. They were finally free. Sue ushered them onto a van.

"This will take you to the airport, where it's only a 1 hour flight to Chicago." They got in, thanking Sue, and left. After the van ride, and the flight, they landed in Chicago at noon. Every member of the New Directions was there to meet them, and their parents. Many hugs were exchanged, tears of joy cried. Kurt turned to Finn, smiling.

"I saw Blaine already. He's gonna be Ok. He was smiling, and making cheesy jokes." Kurt hugged Finn.

"Well, looks like the New Directions are in Chicago now. And we're staying for awhile. But we're together, and we're strong. The law will be retracted eventually, and we will return to Lima, heads held high." Rachel grinned at her friends and family from where she stood next to Finn. Everything was going to work out.

**-The End! The end was lame. I understand if you hate me now-**


End file.
